Arnold o Grande
Arnold The Great is episode 10 of Season 4. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Caitlin *Dominique *Arnold Jackson *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Geraldine Husk *Brad Synopsis Following a humiliation in the lunchroom, Arnold Jackson is left depressed. That night, as they watch someone breaking into an armored car, Arnold, dressed as a superhero, appears, and attempts to capture the man. The van leaves under remote control and drives off a cliff. Sam, Clover, and Alex save Arnold, and make him swear to keep their identities secret. Geraldine Husk appears after the spies leave, and gives Arnold a utility belt. The next day, Arnold's superhero alter ego has been reported saving people, but the device is secretly brainwashing Arnold to destroy the spies. In the B-story, Alex finds a stray puppy, and looks after him, as she attempts to find the owner. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Helicopter *Jetpack Backpack *Laser Nail File *M-ray Contact Lense *Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boot **Anti Gravity *Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer Trivia *Geraldine uses the line from "The Wizard of Oz": "I'll get you, my Jerry, and your little dog too!"; when chasing Jerry. *Geraldine admits her "Tornado in a Tub" is a copy of the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer or the Tornado In A Can Of Hairspray. *Geraldine quickly alters her plan to include Arnold when her original plan fails. *How did Arnold find out about the plan to rob the armored car? *Geraldine's belt has a "G" logo. Quotes Sam: Arnold, what are you doing here? Arnold: I had the same question for you. Are you guys... SUPERHEROES? (Sam with water power, Clover with fire power, Alex with electric power) Alex: That would be super-spies. G.L.A.D.I.S.: Clover, you'll have the laser nailfile. And let's avoid hitting the mayor's car again. Clover: (To Arnold) Sorry, Arnie. Gotta go, we're on a case. Arnold: Hey! Maybe I can join you guys. Admiral Admirable and the Super Spies! Cool, huh? Clover: Cool? Not. Arnold: Well, why not? I've got the outfit! Alex: Forget it Arnold. There's more to being a super-spy than funny clothes! Sam: Look, we gotta trust you not to tell anyone that we're spies, okay. It could put our very lives in danger. Arnold: (Arnold puts his head down discouraged.) Fine. Mandy: Get away from me! You are useless! Arnold: Aww... I am useless. Sam: Oh, hey Arnold. Don't listen to her. Clover: Yeah, it's no biggie. Nobody got hurt... except Mandy's pride. Arnold walks away discouraged and pulls out a comic book.) Arnold: I wish I could be more like Admiral Admirable. He always saves the day... (Arnold clenches the comic book in his fist out of anger.) (Making fun of Arnold) Caitlin: Don't worry, I'lll save you. Dominique: Not! Arnold: Hey guys! Hi... Clover. What cha doing? Clover: Take a wild guess Arnold. Arnold: (Slightly embrased) Uhh... eating lunch. He heh heh heh. Clover: Oh, 'quelle surprise'? Look who's Student of the Week... again! Sam: Doesn't Mandy ever get tired of buying votes? Clover: Does a piranha ever get tired of biting toes? Clover: Hello! Detention Alert! We're gonna be late for first period if we don't hurry! Sam: This puppy obviously belongs to someone. We gotta return him. Clover: (Puts on an enraged face with flames) Thanks for totally killing my fantasy, Sam! Sam: Whatever's going on, it reeks of... Clover/Sam: Alex! Clover: (To Sam) Too bad Alex didn't come with. She's not as picky as you are about playing by the rules. Security Guard: This time of night, there's only one question worth askin'. Glazed or cream-filled. (Both guards laugh.) Gallery tsback53.JPG|Armored car tsran112.JPG|Security guards at work. tsran110.JPG|Trouble sam318.JPG|Samantha and Clover come back home after their workout. sam319.JPG|Samantha laughing at Clover because she broke the chair she sat in. clo129.JPG|Clover trying to recover from her fall. clo130.JPG|Clover clo131.JPG|Clover and Sam find the Beach house's furniture chewed up. sam320.JPG|Clover and Samantha realize Alex is up to something. spies179.JPG|Interrogating Alex. al64.JPG|Alexandra struggles to appear innocent. sparky0.JPG|Alex's secret discovered. al69.JPG|Alexandra trying to convince her friends to let her keep the puppy. clo147.JPG|Clover thinking that having a puppy will help her meet more boys. clo148.JPG|Samantha ruins Clover's fantasy. spies195.JPG|Clover angry at Samantha for ruining her dream. mandy45.JPG|Mandy's photo. Brad1.jpg|Brad Category:Season 4